1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a starting device for a vehicular engine in which a generator rotor is connected to a crankshaft rotatably supported by a crankcase forming part of an engine body; and more particularly to a starting device for an engine in which an over-running clutch for inputting rotational power from a starting motor having a rotational axis parallel to that of the crankshaft and mounted to the engine body is mounted to the crankshaft, and a starting clutch is interposed between the crankshaft and a main shaft having an axis parallel to that of the crankshaft and the starting clutch forms a part of a transmission and is mounted to one end of the main shaft.
2. Description of the Background Art
A related engine of the background art has been shown and described in Japanese Patent No. 3134676. In the above-described engine, the engine projects unfavorably from the engine body on the side provided with the generator since a rotor of the generator is mounted to an end portion of the crankshaft and the over-running clutch is mounted to the crankshaft at a position immediately inside the rotor. Accordingly, the present inventors have determined that it is difficult to increase the bank angle of the engine when the engine is mounted to a motorcycle on the side provided with the generator.